marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four: Unplugged Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Unnamed lady Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Taxi driver * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * Taxi * Train | Notes = Continuity Notes Adapt This! * Although no rendered very well, the Thing's face is scarred in this story because he was slashed in the face by Wolverine back in . His face is fully healed in . * The Thing last battled the Super-Android back in , although it is seemingly destroyed here it reconstitutes itself in . * The Human Torch states that he is quitting the Fantastic Four. This shouldn't come as a surprise to the Thing since Johnny has already told the team that he is quitting in which happens before this tale. Johnny joins Fantastic Force from - before returning to the Fantastic Four in . The Exended Family of the Fantastic Four This issue features some supplementary material that gives some brief background on the Fantastic Four and their extended family. Some additional facts about this feature: * It states that Nathaniel Richards has some mysterious goals. This is to prevent the birth of Hyperstorm a quest that reaches fruition in . * It states here that Huntara is the sister to Mister Fantastic. This was stated in . However in , reporter Paul Alvarez claims that Huntara is his long lost sister Maria. This claim has not been substantiated and has been left ambiguous and unresolved since Fantastic Force Vol 1 was cancelled. * This tree states that Mister Fantastic and Doctor Doom were killed in an explosion. This happened in , however as seen in they were actually kidnapped and made prisoner of Hyperstorm. * This tree states that the teenaged Franklin Richards is a grown up version of his younger self. Teenage Franklin seen here was delivered to the modern age by Nathaniel Richards from Earth-6311 to replace his Earth-616 counterpart. This occurred in . Although everyone reacts as though this is Earth-616's Franklin all grown up, the young Franklin is returned in . confirms that they are separate entities. Franklin believes that his mission was to stop the Dark Raider from destroying the Fantastic Four as explained in , however this is part of a larger scheme to stop Hyperstorm that is not realized until . * This entry states that at the time of this story the Inhuman Royal Family are the only free Inhumans on Earth. The group went into exile on Earth in . They are trapped outside of Attilan after it was brought to Earth and sealed behind a barrier in - . * This entry also briefly goes into the complexities of the relationships between the Human Torch, Lyja, the Thing and Alicia Masters: ** Ben's relationship with Alicia Masters, the pair began dating back in . ** When Reed, Johnny and Ben being kidnapped by the Beyonder occurred in . They were on Battleworld between - . While on Battleworld, Ben discovered that he could change back and forth between his human and Thing forms and decided to stay. ** Lyja took Alicia's place happened just prior to the heroes return from the Secret Wars. Johnny, Reed and She-Hulk's return to Earth was depicted in . This fact was revealed in . ** Johnny and "Alicia's" relationship began to grow from onward. ** The scene where Ben discovered Johnny and "Alicia's" relationship is from . Ben left Battleworld in . ** Lastly Lyja recounts her marriage to Johnny which occurred in . ** Ben eventually got over it and began pursing a relationship with Ms. Marvel, who had joined the ranks in . After Sharon was mutated into a she-thing in they eventually fell in love with each other in . ** Their relationship became strained when Ben was restored to human form in leading to Sharon seeking a cure from Doctor Doom in . Ironically, Ben mutated himself into the Thing again to try and put them on even ground. Sharon suddenly disappeared following the events of . ** Not long after that, Ben exposed Lyja in and the Fantastic Four rescued her in . Alicia still believed that she and Ben were still in a relationship, and he did not mention Sharon until she resurfaced and approached Alicia herself in . ** Ben couldn't make up his mind over who he wanted to be with, prompting Alicia to eventually leave him in . ** The Puppet Master more recently tried to force the couple back together in but this didn't work. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}